


The Need

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Knows What You Like, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, he just knows, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Just some morning sex with Daddy Tim. That's about the size of it.





	The Need

"Good morning, babygirl,"

Tim purred into my ear as he snuggled closer to me, pressing his warm body against my back. 

"Mmm, good morning Daddy,"

I replied sleepily, shifting slightly to tease him by wiggling my butt against his crotch. Tim huffed a soft breath onto my skin causing a pleasant ripple of goosebumps to form as his arms tightened their hold around my waist. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled my neck, giggling quietly at the tempting whisper of his beard. Tim's hand wandered up to gently massage my breast as he bestowed tender kisses along my neck and shoulders. I whimpered as I felt desire creep up inside me under Tim's expert caress. 

"Baby, you smell so good,"

Tim murmured against my skin, the press of his lips making it feel as though it had been set alight. The way in which Tim knew instinctively how to turn me on with the simplest of gestures never failed to impress me. The confidence he exuded in his ability to coax the most pleasure from me was exciting and I loved how he could tell what I liked best by listening to the sounds he so effortlessly drew from within me.

Tim's free hand slid up my thigh maddeningly slowly. It skimmed up and under the silk of my slip to rest on my hip, gripping gently as he rocked his hips towards me in tiny, barely there thrusts. I reached my hand back to nestle my fingers in Tim's luscious curls, gripping gently and humming my appreciation of the press of his hardening cock. His delicious suck on my pulse point turned my knuckles white and Tim groaned at the bite of pain before moving his hand from my hip to search out my clit. I gasped sharply as his fingertip found it and flicked. My eyes closed of their own accord as my back arched, pushing my hips into Tim's tantalising touch. 

Tim panted softly next to my ear as he quickened his finger, massaging the little bundle of nerves until I felt it throb with need. I could hear the wet sound of my arousal as Tim shook his hand around and I groaned at the delectable sensation.

"Is Daddy's little girl gonna cum?!"

Tim purred softly, his rich and seductive voice lowered by an octave owing to desire. The way in which his lips brushed my ear meant that I couldn't even attempt to formulate a reply and so I continued to give voice to my pleasure the only way I was able. Tim gave a soft chuckle at how easily I'd come close to the edge. The second he caught my lobe between his teeth, my climax crashed over me and I cried out as my hips bucked automatically. 

"Good girl…"

Tim cooed in a soothing tone, his hand eventually stilling as I jerked at the sensitivity. 

Tim moved from behind me and I collapsed on my back, still slightly foggy. He knelt between my open legs using his hands to shuck my slip up over my breasts and he dove for them, licking and sucking and grasping and kneading, humming his pleasure. I writhed under him with renewed arousal, suddenly consumed by an overwhelming need for his beautiful cock to fuck me senseless. 

"Daddy!"

I whispered desperately as he moved lower, the titillating combination of his soft lips and the surreptitious way his beard grazed my skin sending an unwarranted shiver through my already quivering body making it convulse with unadulterated need. 

"Daddy please!"

I whispered again, my voice weakened with want. Tim looked up at me from beneath his lashes, his eyes blazing with the fires of lust, knowing full well the effect he was having on me. Without preamble, he pulled back and dragged the flat of his tongue the length of my soaking slit, my back arching violently as the breath was stolen from my lungs. 

"Daddy likes,"

Tim breathed as he tasted me before climbing up to face me and transferring the salty tang to my tongue in a searing kiss into which I poured a series of helpless sounds. I was vaguely aware of Tim's cock pressing insistently against my thigh but it was soon forgotten as he moved himself up and positioned it at my aching pussy. He released a shuddering breath as he pushed forward, the frictionless way his cock sheathed itself inside my tight walls opening my mouth in a wordless cry of pleasure. 

Tim braced his palms flat on the mattress either side of me, leaning down to give me messy kisses as he thrust his hips sharply. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he panted with the effort. I wrapped my legs around Tim's pistoning hips, using my heels to try to force him deeper inside me. Tim let out a groan as his hips slammed against mine before he began to pound me harder, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

I let my legs fall from Tim's waist, instead thrusting my hips to meet his, each time stimulating my clit. My mind was wiped blissfully blank as my world narrowed to Tim and his relentless thrusts, his cock filling me with unimaginable sensations. It was difficult to breathe through a constant stream of moans, however I wasn't coherent enough to care. Tim had begun to pant harshly as his need to fuck me harder overwhelmed him. His face contorted with pleasure as his rhythm stuttered and just as I groaned with relief, his hips surged forward, shooting his warm cum deep inside my tensing walls. He finished with a few more gentle thrusts until he was completely spent before flopping down beside me on the bed.

"Oh baby…"

He growled softly, nuzzling my neck. I giggled, bringing his face upto to mine to kiss him tenderly before snuggling into his warm embrace.


End file.
